ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Humans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 23rd century. Unnamed Humans who were members of Starfleet will be listed at the lists of Starfleet personnel. Ambassador's aide This ambassadorial aide accompanied Ambassador Robert Fox aboard the for a diplomatic mission to Eminiar VII in 2267. He was last seen slumped in a corner after a fire fight with Eminian guards, and was presumably killed. ( ) Amerind inhabitants * See Amerind inhabitants Argelius II bar patrons These two patrons were present in a bar on Argelius II, watching the belly dancer Kara in 2267. ( ) , the second one (played by Paz) wore High Commissioner Ferris' costume from .}} File:Argelius bar patron 1.jpg File:Argelius bar patron 2.jpg Babel Conference delegate #1 This diplomat was among the delegates of the Babel Conference, and traveled on the USS Enterprise, in 2268. ( ) .|He was wearing the costume originally worn by Commissioner Ferris in .}} Babel Conference delegate #2 This diplomat was also among the delegates of the Babel Conference, and traveled on the USS Enterprise, in 2268. ( ) .}} Charles Evans' parents The parents of Charles Evans were members of a scientific expedition to planet Thasus in 2252. Their ship crashed, and they were killed along with everyone on board, with the exception of the 3 years old Charlie. ( ) Children on library computer tape These children were seen on a memory tape in the USS Enterprise s library computer in 2269, as a representation of Earth life in the 2260s. ( ) File:Human children in boat on Earth.jpg File:Lassie.jpg Deneva inhabitants * See Unnamed Denevans Deep Space Station K-7 personnel * See Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Earth Spacedock personnel * See Spacedock (Earth) personnel Elba II inhabitants * See Elba II inhabitants Federation President In 2286, this unnamed Federation President presided over the Council's deliberations concerning the actions of Admiral James T. Kirk, who had hijacked the USS Enterprise and caused an interstellar incident with the Klingons at the Genesis planet. Ultimately, the Council decided to charge Kirk with nine violations of Starfleet regulations. When the Whale Probe approached Earth, transmitting its destructive message into the planet's atmosphere, the President decided to broadcast a planetary distress signal to warn all ships to stay away from Earth. Following the Whale Probe incident (in which Kirk and his crew saved the planet), the President and the Council agreed to drop all but one of the charges against the Enterprise crew, the remaining charge simply resulting in Kirk being demoted to Captain - as he wanted all along - in gratitude for their service to Earth and the Federation. ( ) is named Hiram Roth in the non-canonical novel Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. He also appeared in several issues of [[Star Trek (DC volume 1)|DC's Star Trek]] comics.}} Female on the Elysian Council A Human female was a former crewmember of a vessel trapped in the Delta Triangle. By 2269 she served as a member of the Elysian Council on Elysia. ( ) Iowa Cop In an alternate reality, this Iowa cop attempted to apprehend a young in the 2240s after Kirk stole his stepfather's Corvette. He wore a specialized, mechanical mask in order to effectively ride his hovercruiser. He only caught up with Kirk after the Corvette fell into a quarry, and Kirk nearly with it. ( ) James T. Kirk's stepfather In an alternate reality, James T. Kirk's stepfather was angry at Kirk for stealing his Corvette in the 2240s. He was married to and was responsible for much of Kirk's upbringing in Riverside, Iowa. ( ) James T. Kirk's uncle James T. Kirk's uncle owned a farm in Idaho in the 2280s. It was at his farm that his nephew Jim met Antonia in 2282. ( ) , an uncle Frank was cut from the script and reworked into the stepdad heard in the film.}} Janus VI colony personnel * See Janus VI colony personnel Journalists These six journalists from Starfleet Broadcasting were present at the maiden voyage of the in 2293. They interviewed Captain James T. Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov after their tour aboard the ship. Later they witnessed the destruction of the and the . During the following rescue mission two of them were recruited as nurses and had problems in sickbay controlling a panicked and disoriented El-Aurian survivor named Tolian Soran who demanded to be sent back where he came from. Three of them wore head-mounted video cameras. ( ) File:Enterprise-B journalist 1.jpg|''Played by Christine Jansen'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 2.jpg|''Played by Tommy Hinkley'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 3.jpg|''Played by John Putch'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-B journalist 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Head-mounted-video-camera.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Karidian Company of Players * See Karidian Company of Players Kevin Riley's parents The parents of Kevin Riley were inhabitants of Tarsus IV in 2246, when they were sentenced to death by the colony's governor, Kodos. Riley was haunted by the events, and wanted to take revenge on his parents' murderer, when Kodos (disguised as Anton Karidian) visited the USS Enterprise in 2266. ( ) Launch spectators These Human civilians watched the christening of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B from the drydock orbiting Earth in 2293 and applauded to this event. ( ) and was [[User:ThomasHL#"The dress"|re-used throughout several Star Trek films and episodes]]. It was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Civilian launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 2 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Civilian launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Civilian launch spectator 10 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Leonard McCoy's ex-wife When James T. Kirk and met in 2255 of an alternate reality, McCoy was recently divorced from his wife. He exaggerated that his wife "got the whole planet" in the settlement, and that was his reason for entering Starfleet. ( ) }} Macbeth audience These Planet Q inhabitants were among the audience of the Karidian Company of Players' performance of William Shakespeare's Macbeth in 2266. ( ) File:Macbeth audience 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Macbeth audience 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Maiden voyage officials These four officials were present on the bridge of the USS Enterprise-B in 2293 during the official maiden voyage of the starship. They were interviewed by several journalists and witnessed later the destruction of the SS Lakul and the SS Robert Fox. ( ) File:Enterprise-B civilian 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-B civilian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-B civilian 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-B civilian 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Memory Alpha personnel * See Memory Alpha personnel Merchantman personnel * See Merchantman personnel Motherlode inhabitants * See Motherlode inhabitants Omicron colony personnel * See Omicron colony personnel Psi 2000 personnel * See Psi 2000 personnel Regula I personnel * See Regula I personnel Riverside Construction worker In the alternate reality, a construction worker at the Riverside Shipyard commented on James T. Kirk's motorcycle, saying "Nice ride". Kirk promptly tossed him the key to the bike as he boarded a shuttle for recruits. ( ) Sevrin's girl This girl was a follower of Doctor Sevrin. She rejected modern technological life to search for the mythical planet Eden with Sevrin's group. ( ) San Francisco bar visitors * See San Francisco bar visitors Shipyard Bar visitors * See Unnamed Shipyard Bar visitors Starbase 11 personnel * See Starbase 11 personnel Starfleet Headquarters personnel * See Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel Starnes Exploration Party members * See Starnes Exploration Party Tantalus colony personnel * See Tantalus colony personnel Terra 10 inhabitans * See Terra 10 inhabitants de:Weitere Menschen (23. Jahrhundert) Humans (23rd century)